Superman
by Archimboldi
Summary: Al parecer existía una convención social de parejas, no opcional, que debía solucionarse.


La primera vez que Sheldon la besó fue en la fiesta de año nuevo que Stuart solía hacer en su tienda. No hubo influencias externas, como el uso de drogas o alcohol en la sangre, para que él pudiese justificar su accionar de forma lógica. Simplemente hubo un momento, un poco antes de media noche, cuando probaba unos pequeños pasteles, casi obligada por Raj, en que Leonard apareció ante ella y le avisó que Sheldon parecía estar teniendo problemas con su traje de Superman en la parte posterior de la tienda.

Se extrañó de tal hecho, ya que Sheldon solía ser muy detallista si se trataba de disfraces. Pero quizás era algo menor, después de todo, Leonard tenía claras intenciones de no saberse molestado por su mejor amigo. A pesar de estar, en términos de Penny, 'enamorada' de Sheldon, debía ser realista con respecto a lo desagradable que podía tornarse su continua quejumbre por casi todo lo que le rodeaba.

Caminaba a paso lento entre la gente con su traje de dama medieval. Había decidido no sugerir un disfraz de pareja por la razón obvia de no querer perturbar los planes de su novio, que incluían, a petición de Howard, a Bernadette como la mujer maravilla. Su vestido largo y de una tela bastante pesada hacía difícil transitar entre tanta gente sin tener que pedir permiso.

Llevaba más de un año y medio de noviazgo con Sheldon Cooper y el jamás la había besado. Una situación que a ella le parecía un detalle, sobre todo considerando con el sujeto en cuestión. Haber logrado otros avances era importante. Jamás negaría sus deseos de querer ser besada por esos delgados e 'irresistibles' labios que parecían hechos para ella, al contrario, compartió varias veces, algunas de manera poco ortodoxas, sus ansias con él. La última vez, para su sorpresa, él terminó aclarándole que no era una cuestión personal, sino de principios.

Estando a punto de llegar había sentido su sombrero en punto a punto de caerse tras engancharse con algún accesorio extraño de un sujeto que vestía como robot, bajo su apreciación, uno muy destartalado. No pudo captar su atención porque bailaba con una mujer, parecida a Penny, pero nunca tan hermosa. El hombre se limitó a mirarla, como siempre lo hacían aquellos que no la conocían, con una mirada de desdén mientras ella optaba por sacarse el sombrero e intentar desenredarlo de una especie de tubería oxidada que el sujeto llevaba pegada a sabe dios que tela.

Recordaba incluso los minutos que gastó, desperdició, en pedirle disculpas. Recordaba los pasos restantes hacía la sala en donde se suponía estaría Sheldon. Ocho pasos, tamaño promedio, siete segundos y se había encontrado a si misma en una sala llena de estanterías con comics y paredes totalmente cubiertas de posters. Al fondo vio la maquina que solía utilizar el doctor para viajar por Londres. Le llamó la atención que los únicos que estuvieran allí fueran un par de personas, quienes parecían compartir las creencias acerca de que el fin del mundo podría haberse aplazado y ocurrir el día de año nuevo, porque se besaban como si no hubiese mañana.

.-Interesante.- había susurrado mientras retiraba el cabello que caía incómodamente en su rostro. Se sentía extraña. No tenía su sujetador de pelo, ni tampoco algo para volverlo a su estado natural. Las fotografías dictaban que se vería mejor con el pelo ondulado. Se lo había mencionado a sus amigas y ambas parecían muy emocionadas por el cambio que habían hecho. Ella lo detestaba.

Escaneó el cuarto nuevamente. No había visto a Sheldon en su camino. ¿Quizás habría ido al baño? Eso era casi imposible.

Salió unos pocos pasos para dejar de presenciar el espectáculo en primera fila. Sacando su celular por entre medio de un pequeño bolsillo en el traje, envió un mensaje a Sheldon para saber su destino. De inmediato recibió su respuesta.

Levantó la vista del celular y la enfocó en la gran 'caja' azul al fondo de la sala. Consideró que lo más probable sería la posibilidad de una posible ruptura de su traje de superman. Después de todos los años podría haberle pasado la cuenta. Aclarándose la garganta pasó al lado de la pareja, quienes al verla le brindaron, desgraciadamente, una mirada de enojo.

Los miró con el ceño fruncido. Ambos vestían, estaba totalmente segura, como personajes de Harry Potter. No entraría en detalles y nombres, pero recordaba que el sujeto especto un _'por fin aparece' _y la mujer rodaba los ojos mientras le susurraba un _'no creo que le tome tanto tiempo', _desapareciendo de la habitación ambos.

.-Muggles.- susurró para si misma mientras golpeaba en la puerta de la cabina.

.-¿Amy?.- escuchó un susurro desde el interior y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

.-Soy yo. ¿Está todo bien? Leonard mencionó que tenías problemas con tu traje.

Recordaba haberlo visto abrir la puerta y evitar su mirada mientras ella inspeccionaba su atuendo. Él le había enseñado su disfraz del Flash, pero definitivamente, esos pectorales de mentira le sentaban muy bien y esa insignia hacía resaltar su virilidad siempre latente para ella.

.-Parece estar todo en orden.- le mencionó al terminar su inspección.

.- Tengo problemas con mi capa.- lo vio gesticular hacía su espalda. Él parecía desear arreglar su problema de vestuario dentro de la maquina. Encogiéndose de hombros se dispuso a entrar, pero antes de que supiera que ocurría. Sheldon la tomó por su codo izquierdo haciéndola entrar por completo, cerrando la puerta que había abierto a su paso.

La situación podría haber sido sugestiva y hasta erótica para ella, pero en ese momento resultaba simplemente extraña. Llegó a pensar que Sheldon había sufrido un tipo de delirio producto de la sobrecarga de horas mirando la famosa serie inglesa. Tal vez creía que podían viajar en el tiempo.

.- He escogido este lugar para llevar a cabo una convención social de parejas no opcional con la que no he cumplido.- Su cerebro, usualmente veloz, no captó de primera sus intenciones. Además estar a oscuras no ayudaba en nada.

.- ¿Podrías, por favor, ser más especifico?

.-Mis disculpas.- ella había asentido para esperar una explicación detallada de su proceder. Pero en vez de aquello, sintió las manos de Sheldon recorrer sus brazos, que se encontraban completamente cubiertos por la tela del vestido de antaño, hasta posicionarse en sus hombros.

En ese punto. La factoría de su mente comenzó a andar y sin desearlo su corazón empezó a latir de manera descontrolada. ¿Sufriría algún ataque al corazón precisamente en esos momentos?

El sonido bajo de la música era lo único que llenaba el espacio entre ellos. ¿Lo estaría considerando? ¿Qué lo habría llevado a tomar esa desición? ¿Debía decir algo? Quizás no. La respiración de Sheldon también era errática. Estaba segura de que si fuera capaz de observar su gesto, estaría experimentando uno de sus usuales ticks.

.-Comprendo que tienes completo entendimiento en que si no he llevado a cabo está convención es por simple ética. Sin embargo, se me ha informado, que posiblemente ese entendimiento podría convertirse en duda.

.-Tú sabes que no será así.- ella le aclaró nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Siendo sincera con el hombre de su vida.- Prometo no presionarte más.

Cinco segundos pasaron antes de que sintiera sus manos desplazarse desde sus hombros a su rostro. Estaban calidas y a Amy le parecieron, más que nunca, en extremo suaves. Supo que el se había inclinado cuando su respiración calentó su mejilla izquierda. Recordó haber pensado que lo que ocurriría aquella noche sería eso: un beso en su mejilla. Lo sintió posar sus labios de forma ligera en su mejilla. Sus ojos se habían cerrado. Esto era un gran paso.

.-Demonios.- lo había escuchado susurrar muy despacio, luego de permanecer unos segundos en el lugar.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo al sentir el pulgar de su mano derecha llegar hasta su labio. Si el ataque no le daba en ese momento, entonces empezaría a creer en el dios occidental del que su madre tanto hablaba. Él volvió a inclinarse, pero esta vez sus labios se encontraron recibiendo su primer beso sin tener la obligación de devolverle a alguien su insulina.

Sheldon se había limitado maravillosamente a dejar sus labios sobre los de ellas. Ningún movimiento, ningún intento de algo más osado. Simplemente los unió. Podía sentir luego de varios segundos su respiración por la nariz haciéndola sentir la mujer con más suerte del universo.

No sabía que hacer con sus manos que colgaban a su lado. Los labios de Sheldon, luego de alrededor de quince segundos, que le parecieron horas para variar, se habían separado unos centímetros de los suyos, lo supo por la respiración y para su gran sorpresa volvieron a unirse otro cinco segundos más, por propia voluntad. Su rostro aún enmarcado con sus grandes y delgadas manos.

Amy había estado segura que durante esos cinco grandiosos segundos finales lo había sentido sonreír mientras la besaba.

Definitivamente jamás se cansaría de recordarlo.

* * *

Necesitaba escribir algo. Gracias a los que me escriben siempre, de verdad. Este va por ustedes : )


End file.
